


the twins

by hyattdeath



Series: stolen time [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Suicide, The Stolen Century, abuse mention, and he Platonicly loves taako, barry loves the twins so much guys, hints of transphobia, i mean they die but they come back and its not till chapter 2, its cuz of sazed, like all kinds of abuse mention, like he love loves lup, like the twins are expecting it, this is about barry learning about the twins and is all from his point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: they are what hold the team together





	1. the beginning

The first time barry met the twins he was amazed at how young they were. Barry, like everyone, knew that the twins were smart extremely smart and were amazing at magic, but they were young. Not young in the sense that a human was young but in the sense of an elf was young. They looked to be about late teens not to much younger than him lucretia or magnus.

The two look exactly alike both with long curly wild looking hair, both have dark skin and buck teeth with a gap in the middle, the only difference is in height one is a few inches talller. Both are in hand me down clothes from what looks like older members they barely fit and are still barefooted, its only been a few days after all.

The shorter one clings to the taller one whenever he sees them, when they sit they are both in each others laps somehow they fit into a single rolling chair during meetings. They constantly hold onto umbrellas, they both have one bright and gaudy one with flowers and the other with birds, he swears hes seen them switch them but he still cant really tell the difference between them.

Its only after training with them he realizes there using the umbrellas as wands he guesses no one would dare think them armed when they carry them. He also realizes that they are well equipped with quite a bit of spells. It seems that neither know the same spells the taller one is more equipt with offensive spells with a few defensive spells thrown it. The shorter of the two is a genius with transmutation with a few powerful offensive spells as well.

After about a week and a half and one paycheck later was when anyone was really able to tell the difference between the two, apparently the had gone to fantasy goodwill and bought some clothes and shoes. Along with a hair cut for one of them and a dye job for both of them, turns out the taller of the two is a girl and named lup her hair was now cut above her shoulders one side shaved close her head,her hair a light sky blue the other was a boy named taako his hair was still long and was a grassy green now. 

After that the two were a little more open, they were louder now making jokes and playing around with others although they still cling to one another and share the same seat. They started to make friends quickly and get better and better at magic. No one's really surprised after they get chosen for the long mission after all it was captain davenport who picked them up off the streets.

One day after getting to know everyone going onto the ship lup and taako walk up to the table magnus and barry are sitting at. lup slams a hand down onto it to get their attention she looks beyond pleased with herself, taako is in the back looking both anxious and trying not to laugh. People around them have turned to look at them without a doubt listening in now “Magnus i bet i can grow sideburns that are more magnificent than yours”

“Oh yeah? What with magic?” magnus smiles like he knows hes going to win.

“Nope im gonna grow it with good ol fashioned genetics” her smile turns threatening, her sharp elven fangs showing as if to say she dared him to make a bad comment neither of them dare to bring it up 

Magnus hold his hand out for a handshake “you're on!” as they clasp hands barry notices taakos grip going lax on his umbra staff “taako you wanna join in on this bet?”

Taako laughs a sharp high laugh “na amigo taakos good with you know, actually shaving shit unlike that heathen”

As they leave magnus turns back to barry “well i guess that answers the question of why they let them sleep in the same room in the boys dorms.”

3 days later lup comes back her sideburns have grown in thick and dark going down to a little past the bottom of her ear. she has shaved them down so they are the same length as the shaved side of her head. The only ones allowed to vote are lucretia, merle and him. They all vote that lup looks the best with her sideburns and magnus laughs full and loudly as he claps lup on the back “i agree they do look better” 

The next day after the meeting magnus invited the twins to go out with them all when they go drinking. The twins smile and except and its the last fun night they have in a long while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second year on the ship it is tense and hateful no one is happy. They’ve gone through one cycle already and it was horrible and all were disoriented still. Even after 6 months on a new planet all were wondering what was the point anymore.

As he walks by the kitchen thats never used other that to grab something quick before they go back to their rooms to sulk and wonder about their new life, a smell hits him. Its warm and sweet like cookies and cake and pie with spices its the best smell hes smelled in years. As he gets closer to the door he can hear music playing and laughter, nice happy laughter not the laughter of someone breaking down, a sound he hasnt heard in 6 months now. 

Opening the door he sees the twins dancing, taakos long wild mane of hair in a messy bun at the base of his head, lup with a headband holding her equally wild hair back from her face. Her hands are on his hips and his head is on her shoulder they are twirling around laughing, smiling, there ears are all the way up (something none of them have ever seen) hes never seen them so happy. 

He was right there are cookies and cakes sitting on the counter theres even what looks like the leftover pie crust on the counter. On the stove is a large pot of what looks like chili simmering, it all makes his mouth watter they havnt had real, good, actual food in months. Everyones only been eating sandwiches or canned food barely heated up before its eaten. He wonders if he should leave maybe go get the others?

Before he can leave the twins spot him, it wasnt like he was hiding or anything he was just standing at the door taking everything in, but it scares him and he starts to take off. The twins are faster though each taking hold of an arm and dragging him back while they laugh harder. Lup is the first to speak “barry dude help me set the table please!”

As barry turns around towards them and gives a small nod and an even smaller smile he sees taakos face light up “ill go get everyone else!” 

As taako scampers off toward the bedrooms lup hands barry the bowls while she grabs spoons and glasses. By the time they are done people start to show up immediately perking as they smell the food. 

The last person to be roused from their room is magnus who taako is trying to pull along by the arm. Its not going so well for taako but as soon as magnus sees the pie sitting on the table he smiles and picks taako up and spins him around “you made my favorite pie?!” Taako laughs as magnus burys his face in his neck his sideburns tickling him ,the twins laugh isnt especially pretty its more of a cackle but at the moment its the best sound any of them have ever heard.

They learn that lup cant cook to save her life. Infact she cant even chop up food without harming herself or messing up the food but taako loves to cook and after lots of prodding and not exactly subtle asking he found out everyones favorite dessert and made it along with some nice hearty chili to lift everyones spirits.

When taako hands him some chocolate chip cookies he worries they have milk in them but before he can ask taako winks “dont worry barold they’re made with soymilk”

He eats one of the cookies and its amazing the cookie taste just like the cookies his mother used to make for him still warm and soft. He can see magnus and even cap’n’port both eating a pie straight out of the pan. He eats all dozen and a half cookies. 

As people get done eating the twins take turns making them go to bed each taking one person to their bedrooms and in some cases even tucking them into bed just to make sure they go to sleep the first person to go is merle who is already dozing into his cake. Taako takes him to his room and as they go merle asked them why “cuz home slice you gotta get good sleep”

“Dont you? Shouldnt we like pull straws to see who all cleans up or something?”

“Na man dont you worry elves dont need sleep my man we can clean up thats what lups for after all i cook she cleans”

Barry is the last one to go and the twins take him to bed together, both wrapping their arms around one of his and half dragging him away. As lup covers him in his blankets taako moves the books and notebooks off his bed, putting them on the desk by the window. As they leave they both turn to him speaking in unison “good night barold!”


	2. year 20 and year 56-58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lup and barry get together and then taako gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING PLEASE READ!!!!!!  
> so the second half of this fic is about taako getting sick and so theres some medical talk and whatnot also theres death and suicide warning for this chapter so please me safe! but please note they do come back to life since this is during the stolen century

The 20th year was kind of embarrassing for Barry. Not only was he constantly scared by Magnus and getting swimming lessons from Taako who teased him often, but he was kind of beginning to realize he may have a crush on Lup.

With Taako’s help he came to that realization but it was kind of silly to have your crush’s twin brother tell you to just ask her out already. He decided he would join the twins in the kitchen while Taako cooked. 

As he walks into the kitchen that night he saw Lup sitting on the counter while Taako chops carrots. “Hey Lup, Taako, can I join you for the night?” 

As Lup gives him a look of worry Taako gives him a knowing smile. With a wink Taako says, “Yeah you can stay, so long as your butts clean you can sit on my counter too.”

He brushes the back of his pants off and hops up onto the counter next to Lup, slowly nudging closer to her till he can casually put his hand on hers. “Sooooo Lup I-I wanted to ask you something.”

She smiles, nudging closer to him till her leg touches his. “Yeah, what do you wanna ask?”

“Well….um...you see-I wanna-” He can feel a blush rising on his face. It’s warm, and he knows he’s all red, and it just makes him more embarrassed. As he thinks of leaving she jumps off the counter and stands in front of him, then grabs the front of his shirt and kisses him. Taako is completely ignoring them.

He stammers as she reaches up behind her and unclasps her bra, sliding it out of her shirt. She then takes his hands and places her bra in them with a wink she says, “Meet me in my room loverboy.”

As soon as she’s gone he gets up off the counter and out the door following her. An hour later they leave her room and go to the living area; the only ones there are Taako and Magnus, who are watching some action movie Magnus more than likely found. When Taako turns at the sound of the door he catches sight of the two and he smiles mischievously. He turns all the way around, leaning against the back of the couch. Magnus turns too and smiles a big knowing smile. “Told you it’d work Lulu - you owe me a foot rub!” 

“How do you know we did anything!” She sputters.

“Your boys still got lipstick on his face and his shirt’s untucked, Barry even tucks his night shirt into his sleep pants. You can’t tell me you didn’t do anything.” By now both Lup and Barry are red. He begins to think of ways to never see anyone ever again for the next however many years they still have left. “Don’t worry you two, I’m glad. It’s about time someone on this stupid ship got laid.”

And with that Taako turns away and goes back to the movie they were watching. Barry and Lup wind up watching tv with them anyway and no one ever brings it up ever again other than a ‘congrats on getting together’. The two take it slow after that night, getting to know one another more and more, because sure, they’ve been living together for 20 years now but they still need to learn more about the other. After all they have forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 56,57, and 58 can completely fuck off as far as barrys concerned. It didnt start to bad, the crew passed about 5 planets that were uninhabited by any form of life before they found a planet that was hospitable. When they get close they start to pick up what could be a distress signal so they fly around the planet while barry and the twins try to decode the signal.

Lup is the one to realize its an not just an audio signal its actually a video, and its taako who is able to get the tv to show the signal. And its then that they realize its actually tv not a distress signal. Everyone comes to watch it for a while but then cap’n’port decides that they will all land in the morning and sends everyone but the twins to bed. The two have decided to stay up and study the shows. After all if there planet was anything to go by the shows would show how their world worked.

When they wake up they check on the twins, lup looks excited while taako looks very distressed. They're not exactly sure how to take that. They two try to talk to explain without talking over each other its hard to keep track “they have battle wagons! For like everyday use!” “They have guns” “They have guns!” “There kinda violent” “They stage these amazing fights and only use their fist!” “ive seen only humans” “yeah that sucks like i think they may be a lil behind us there but they have these amazingly huge buildings even bigger than ours” “i also dont think they have any magic users? I seen a thing about them killing their witches” “they have tons of different types of scientist on the planet!” “theres alot of sickness on this planet” “please we gotta land!” “i honestly dont think we should go”

All in all its up to cap’n’port and he decides to land he reasons that everyone on board is definitely able to handle hostile people. While they land everyone goes to get ready, brushing hair and teeth, getting dressed in nice clothes they can fight in if needed. Barry helps taako brush his hair while lup gets dressed.

When they do finally land a large group of people are there already. They look out the windows to see men with guns and what looks like some kind of armor theres alot of them more than barry thinks they can handle. They decide as a group that the twins would be the only ones who would be able to remain armed. Since there weapons dont look like weapons. Everyone else keeps their wands and axes on there back or in their pockets.

Barry and lucretia aren’t exactly the best wizard but theyve gotten alot better since they started. Once the ship is landed and the door is opened with the stairs down they start to file out. First magnus then the twins then barry, merle,lucretia and lastly cap’n’port who has definitely told them all to call him ‘captain davenport’ since fi this planet really is nothing but humans they most likely won't respect him.

Taako has twined his arm around lups he looks scared his ears down and trembling while lup looks excited her ears are perked to the sky she tries to comfort her brother but still look tough. They ignore the men standing before them and instead stand shoulder to shoulder. Barry stands next to lup she glances at him she is smiling so big her dimples are showing. When she turns to taako to check on him, barry places his hand on the small of her back, she does the same.

As cap’n’port finally gets to the ground he walks forward standing between the humans and the crew, “we have come in peace, we are here to warn you and help you against a dangerous and terrifying entity called the hunger, please let me speak to your leader”

Some of the men laugh and barry can feel his hand twitch towards his wand, but cap’n’port makes no move to attack and doesnt seem that angry. A tall man steps forward he is in a finely tailored suit and is followed by a small group of people in lab coats. The two men converse and after a truce to not attack the group travels to what is probably the largest building barry has ever seen.

They are lead to the top of the building to a conference room, and all but cap’n’port and merle run to the window to look out it. When cap’n’port clears his throat they all turn around and try to look ashamed as they take seats at the table. Lup and taako have climbed into the same chair again and when magnus sits between the twins and the human leader barry sits on the other side of them, merle has made sure lucretia is in between him and cap’n’port to keep her away from the humans for shes so far into writing everything down she hasnt really been paying attention to danger.

The scientist have all sat at the other end of the table from the human leader and are blatantly staring at the twins. Elves must not live on this planet because there amazed by them, it makes him wonder if dwarves and gnomes are on this planet then. 

A woman comes into the room with what smells like coffee and cookies and not very good coffee either. As soon as shes done handing them out taako immediately transmutes everyone's coffee the way they take it and as they all take a drink they mumble their thank yous. The humans look flabbergasted, they look like they never seen people use magic. 

Questions break through during the discussions of what they’re there for eventually it boils down to the humans will give them resources while they try to find the light of creation in exchange for health screenings and test done to them and the crew helping them scientifically. 

They head to what the humans call a hospital to them it was an infirmary, barry sticks close to the twins while the others split up into groups. They take the three into a room to do test they check their breathing , temperature and heart rate along with something called blood pressure. they check inside their mouths and noses and try to look inside their ears, the moment they touch taakos ears they flicker and they have to work around touching them, lup refuses to let them touch her ears at all. 

Then they want to draw blood, barrys sure they're going to use it for dark magic, but they give it anyway. They are shocked they get out needles instead of a knife, but after careful explaining they are allowed to draw blood. They take it from lup first she gets a little green around the edges and refuses to look until they take the needle out of her she says it just pinches nothing bad. Then they take it from taako who as soon as the needles out throws up barry quickly grabs his hair while lup rubs his back, they give him some cold water and after a few minutes hes good as new.

And then worse of all they take it from barry and as soon as the first vial is full he passes out, when he wakes up the twins are waving paper to create a breeze for him and the nurse is done with him. They take them for something called x-rays and then they are allowed to go back home.

A week later the human leader and his top scientist are coming to the ship for dinner theyre going to be shown how the ship runs and the general components of it. They cleaned the ship top to bottom and taako was going all out with cooking, hes making his special 30 clove chicken, everyone's favorite. 

Hes waiting in the kitchen with the twins sitting up on the counter with lup who has taako floating in front of her while she puts braids in his hair. Lup is still in just her bra and short shorts, while taako is in a loose flowing skirt and a t-shirt. Barry had found his best jeans and shirt to wear tonight.

The twins both look towards the door in fear.”are they-” “surely hes not gonna show them-” and with that the door opens. Lup dives behind barry while taako’s magic abruptly stops in shock and he falls to the ground. And there in the doorway is cap’n’port and the humans, the door gets closed right after it opens but they all see the shocked look from him and they can all hear cap’n’port apologizing and as soon as they cant hear them anymore they all laugh 

After about a month on the new planet taako gets very sick, merle assures its just a bad case of the common cold. Lup stays with him while he recovers and he checks in on the two often, bringing whatever they may need. He even stays sometimes to watch the trash tv they watch, lup swears shes so glad they programed all the tvs in everyones rooms to play this worlds tv stations she calls it a life saver and all three laugh.

But taako never really recovers from the cold, he gets better but never fully. He still has a nasty cough and has issues keeping food down months after he recovers. No one tries to bring it up to him when they notice him losing weight rapidly and his energy levels are so low no one really sees him unless they go to his room.

One day barry and lup are sitting on the couch together watching tv, lucretia calls it designated blupjeans time, when the door to the bedrooms opens taako is standing there pale and sweating but shivering so hard hes shaking “ah sorry guys im looking for magnus guys like a furnace and im freezing”

“Na sweet baby bro come here its ok we can warm you up right barry?” 

“Of course come here you look sick again” taako wanders over to them barry notices him dragging his feet, something taako hated people doing, he climbs up into lups lap burying his face in between her shoulder and neck his feet clumsily land in barrys lap and he puts his hands over them to warm them up.

They stay like that for a while until taako coughs hard and long lup lift him up and places him in barrys lap “im gonna go get you some water and get merle ok” he keeps coughing while shes gone he continues to cough taking ragged breaths in between when they finally seem like they are going to stop he drops his hands back into his lap till a hard unexpected cough happens and blood gets splattered across barrys face.

Taako tries to apologize through coughs and when he finally is done he tries to wipe the blood off barry's face but only smears more onto it. Taakos hand is covered in blood and there's even a smear of it on his lips. Hes more pale and looks like hes going to pass out, barry tries to keep him awake while he calls for help. 

They carry him to the hospital while cap’n’port calls the scientist to let them know what is happening. Barry holds lup when they humans take taako away. they learn the blood is more from an infection and that they put him on meds for it, but they tell them the reason for the infection is from a disease that has weakened his body. 

When they finally get to see taako he has wires everywhere, an oxygen mask covering his face, and a tube going into his stomach and one in his arm. When lup worries about how out of it he is the nurse tells them hes on heavy pain meds and will be out of it for a few hours at least. It doesnt really calm her down much but does give her some reassurance.

The doctors tell them all about the disease, in humans its slow first starts with a sickness a lot like the common cold but you never get better, you continue to not be able to keep food down often get migraines and fevers, you lose weight quickly ,then your hands and feet go numb and tingly to the point were you cant use them without hurting yourself and breaking bones, and all the while the organs are breaking down and then theres a complete loss of mobility and by then most people die from an infection.

Apparently taako is to the point where hes about to be imobal they think he will live for quite a while for his organs are hurting but there not too bad right now.

Before they all leave a nurse shows them how to take care of him now. They start with how to feed him with the feeding tube since his hands are no longer strong enough to crush pills and mix them in the water. They give them sugar pills to crush with the device and then fill a tube with water for them to learn to pump into him. 

Lups hands shake to much and she pushes down to fast barry can do it ok, the nurse assures that they will get better the longer they try. they decide to have magnus also try to do it and even with his large strong hands he's surprisingly gentle. The nurse shows them how to change bags and clean him all the while taako remains slow witted and sleepy, lup says its for the best hed complain about all this. 

They take him home the next day, magnus and lucretia take the prescriptions to the store where they were told they could get them while lup and barry take him home. They get him set up in his room, he looks more alert now that hes on meds but his movements are still clumsy and uncoordinated “listen guys like you dont have to take care of me”

Lup covers him with a thick blanket “taako we gotta take care of you, its ok we don't mind.”

Barry comes up and sits on the end of his bed touching him were he knows he can feel it “taako we dont mind, your sick right now youd do the same for us”

His breathing is picking up tears spilling quickly “no, no you dont you dont have to take care of me just fucking kill me”

Lup leans over him holding him “taako no its going to be ok”

“No its not im gonna die anyway probably slowly just kill me and get it over with it’ll be fine ill wake up and be standing next to lup back in the cockpit it’ll be fine”

Barry climbs up next to him on the bed turning and holding him and lup climbs up after him on the other side they hold him together as he cries and begs for them to kill him till he wears himself out and falls asleep.

When magnus comes back with the meds they move them out of his reach and inform the others about what happened. Because lup and barry have to do stuff with the head scientists the crew takes turns staying with taako and it doesnt take long before taako has asked everyone to kill him, all they can do it try to comfort him. eventually he stops asking.

As taako gets worse the more the doctor ups his pain meds, hes constantly in pain but the pills lessen it. They make him sleepy and slur his words, now even his smooth talking is sloppy and clumsy. barry wonders if there helping or if there just drugging him up so he cant complain. 

Barry gives him his meds and food, changes bags and tries to rub the painful tingling out of his legs and arms. Barry tries to not see taakos more private areas, at the moment he doesnt have to much dignity so barry tries to give him that. so he lets Lup bath him and takes care of his hair sometimes when taako is extra lucid she even does his eye makeup to make him feel a little better. 

He has lost so much weight he now only weighs about 90lbs it makes it easy for the two to pick him up and put him in chairs. Sometimes they will bring him to the living room so lup can clean his bed sheets, and a few times magnus drug a high back chair with cushions on it outside so he could get some fresh air. Hes not always lucid during them but he seems to like the feel of the sun on him

He lives for about a year and a half after he was diagnosed, they had been on the planet for about 2 years now. He gets a sinus infection that gets bad fast, and when he wakes up one morning he has a horrible migraine that stays for quite a few days. He was lucid the morning it happened he asked lup and barry to hold him he says he is freezing. Barry knows something is up and he knows lup knows but neither say anything, so they hold him. They hold him till he falls asleep and then get up once hes good and out, its time for his meds and food.

Lup reheats the water she had brought in earlier and starts to wash his face and arms while barry crushes pills. when it happens barry isnt looking at him but he hears it. There's a deep even breath in and then a long smooth exhale and there isnt anymore sound in the room. Barry stands still waiting for something to happen lup slowly stands up straight and turns to him.

When he turns around he knows she has made up her mind already he goes to her and holds her “before you go can i have a kiss?”

She looks up at him and he can see the unshed tears in her eyes she leans up and gives him a small gentle kiss “ill see you later”

He closes the door behind him and as soon as he feels the magic forcing it to close and stay closed he falls to the floor and sits against the wall. He can hear the radio turn on its soft and grainy the kind of music the twins love. He stays till magnus comes for him and lup, they have a meeting with the scientist today, as soon as magnus sees him he knows. Magnus runs away to go get the others, they know they cant stop her but its instinct at this point.

The others slowly come and stand around he can see them all wiping tears away and he wonders why he isnt crying himself. The scientist is there too, and it doesnt really sit right with him. He can feel the magic on the door trickling away and once its gone he waits another 5 minutes before he gets up and opens the door.

The two are on the bed shes holding him her face buried in his hair, she has finished cleaning him and even dressed him, his hair is lovingly cleaned and brushed. he looks to the desk where they kept his meds and finds the pill bottle empty, at least she went painlessly.

The scientist is in the room looking at their bodies hes the only one other than him whos in here, barry doesnt like the look on his face.

A few days later the scientists come to take their bodies away ‘for science’ they say cap’n’port refuses to let them take them. They learn you can get bodies burned on this planet so they take them there and watch it happen to make sure no one takes the bodies. When the lady hands him their ashes he asks why. She tells them all about what people do with them and him and magnus decide to take them to the ocean. They dump the ashes in the water and just sit and watch for a while. When they get back to the ship barry becomes sick and never gets better.

Barry begins to wonder how long they all have. His hands have begun to lose all feeling in them his feet have been numb for a month now. He looks around at the rest of the crew, they have all gotten sick in the past month and a half, he wonders who else has lost feeling in their arms and legs. He knows lucretia has she can barely write now. Magnus has lost a considerable amount of weight his muscles have gotten smaller and the nice layer of fat around his stomach is mostly gone now. But he can also see the weight loss in all of them.

After 2 months they take the money they have saved in the past 2 years and buy a second big deep freezer that cap’n’port enchants so it will keep food fresh for years. They stock up on food and supplies and try to figure out how to tell the humans theyre leaving. When magus lays down to sleep and cant even sit up in the morning they decide its time to leave.

They cant leave without resistance though, the human leader and the head scientist come to stop them and they bring guys with guns. They tell them its for the good of there people that they stay they tell them they cant leave. The leader calls them selfish says they only lost two people. The first magic missile is not only a surprise but it also misses, when he realizes it came from him he fires a second one and it hits the leader, it wasnt very strong and doesnt do much more than knock him over and singe his clothes and before can fire the third one merle and lucretia have wrestled his wand away from him.

They quickly retreat back to their ship while the humans are confused and not paying attention. As they leave they cast shields up over their ship and they leave without any more damage. As soon as they reach space the ship resets and after the dizziness wears off he launches himself at the twins. He holds them both tightly his head resting on their shoulders and he cries for the first time in a long time. he feels them wrap their arms around him holding him close he kisses taakos cheek multiple times before kissing lup on the lips. 

Cap’n’port keeps piloting while everyone else goes to bed, even though they just reset they still are worn out and feeling the phantom sickness. And while most go to bed taako and lup are practically wired, the two spend all night cleaning incase the illness is still on the ship. barry helps when he can but hes exhausted aswell, he falls asleep on the couch while they finish cleaning when he wakes up the two are on either side of him using his as a pillow there's a blanket over him and he feels comfortable for the first time in a long time.


	3. year 78, 84,95 and the end of the century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make plans and barry spends 14 years alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think the next chapter should be the end of this fic but im thinking of adding in more fics from this universe and making this a series since my other taz fic is litterally apart of this one

During the first month of year 78 they find the voidfish. That year they find a planet of 90% water, landing on the small amount left merle who's the best swimmer of the group goes out into the water to check out the animal life.

When he comes back they learn there's no other kind of life other than a ton of huge jellyfish and after magnus goes down there with him and meets the jellyfish they decide it's friendly and try to get one up into a container to study it.

Lup and magnus build a large container for one of the jellyfish and taako transmutes it into a better large glass container Merle carries one of what he says is a baby jellyfish and some water up into the container and then cap’n’port transports it all into the ship.

Barry and the twins are distrustful of it, it's large but its a baby and they have no idea what it does. After an accident where one of lucretia's notebooks falls into the water they realize the jellyfish can wash away memories. It only takes away one year of memories but it's scary and the three seem to be the only ones who are worried about the thing. Lucretia names it the voidfish because of the way it it leaves a void in the memories.

Magnus spends a lot of time with it going so far as to fall into the tank and swim with it. Somehow he communicates with it no one's sure how not even him but it shows him things and the first time it happens magnus opens his mouth and accidentally drinks some of the juice in the tank. And suddenly his memories of the year are back, he runs to tell the others and after drinking they all get their memories back. But despite knowing this information of how to get their memories back the three are still scared of the voidfish and spend all their time far away from it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During year 84 they decide to divide one of the lights of creations into 7 objects of their creation. Magnus makes a chalice with the ability to control time. Merle makes a belt with the ability to control nature. Lup makes a gauntlet that lets her create fire. Taako makes a stone with the ability to transmute anything into anything. Cap’n’port makes an oculus that allows him to make illusions real. Lucretia makes a staff that allows her to do spells without using spell slots. And barry makes bell that lets him to take over people's bodies.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 95 they make a plan. They have learned that it takes roughly 5 years for the hunger to reach a planet now. So they skip by at least 4 planets and land on the 5th one they find. When they leave to explore the planet they find it's exactly like their home planet just, as the twins put it, ‘our planet two inches to the left”.

Everything and everyone was there, people they knew were alive on this planet, even knew them, but places were different and anyone who knew them from the ipre had no idea who they were. The placement of things like towns and cities are in different locations. Barry even found his parents on the family farm. And merle found his family as well. Everyone who said they knew them said that they had all 7 gotten up one day and disappeared around the time that they all remembered joining the ipre which came to find out did not exist here.

The planet also only had one sun but two moons. They decided to set up base on one of the moons maybe even eventually trying to get others to join in on their quest to stop the hunger. And after 4 years the base is built and they have people ready to join them.

He's never really seen everyone so happy well everyone but lucretia who seems to be spending more and more time away from the group and more and more time with the voidfish. Doing nothing but sitting and staring between her notebooks and the voidfish. After all these years he loves her dearly, just like he loves them all dearly and trust them all with his life, but despite that he grabs a bottle of voidfish juice and keeps it with him at all times.

One year after they build the moon base 5 years after landing on the planet, lup merle and lucretia go on a mission together to try to find the planets light of creation. Lup never comes back, merle had left them to explore the cave while lup and lucretia searched but only lucretia comes out alive.

As soon as they come back without lup, taako falls to the floor, magnus and barry try to console him while he cries. They are nervous it's only a matter of time before taako dies somehow. The twins always die at most a month apart from each other.

As their plan starts to fall apart they worry more and more about lucretia's plans and they decide to hide their grand relics around the world. First cap’n’port and lucretia go down to the planet, then magnus, merle, taako and barry go. As everyone splits up, magnus and merle split ways from the others, as they both walk in opposite directions barry and taako walk together, he tries not to notice the knife in taakos bag even though the handle is sticking out. After the two hide their relics they start to set up camp in a clearing in the woods.

After it gets dark is when barry feels it, the steady thrum and the dull headache that comes from getting your memory erased. It's a quick thing to get your memory erased but barry is faster and he drinks the voidfish juice down fast leaving half for taako. But as taako looks up at him he realizes it's going to be hard to get him to drink it.

It seems that all of ipre and maybe even more than that is gone from his memory and maybe lup considering taako has made no move to ask for her or search for her. Taako can barely speak common now only really able to tell him to go away and to please not hurt him. He is scared and dragging himself back away from him. It's hard to see taako like he was over 100 years ago, scared of just the sight of a human, ears back and shivering, he never looked so young despite not ageing a day since they met. He keeps looking towards the bottle in his hand and he realizes the juice looks like poison, black and thick with white specks in it. He puts the cap on it and sets it down next to him slowly. Lifting his hands up to show he means no harm even going so far as to drop his wand and his pocket knife.

He realizes he's going to have to grab taako and force him to drink and he knows it's going to be hard. Taako is fast and stronger than he looks his nails are sharp and his teeth are even sharper. Barry runs at him trying to get the first move and jump him, but like he thought taako scrambles back and he's only able to grab his legs. They struggle as barry tries to yanks him back towards him. He needs to get a good hold of his head without hurting him to badly.

Taako screams and begs in elvish as he starts to fight back. He tries to get a better hold of him, if he can he can force him back and make him drink the juice then everything will be fine they can find the others and help them too. But then taako starts to scratch anything within reach and bite anything he can get to, trying to hurt him as bad as he can.

He rakes his nails deep into his face right above his eyes and drags them down as it catches his bottom lid and slices it open he drops taako. Taako jumps up and runs but barry is faster tripping him and grabbing at him he pulls him closer and feeling horrible about it pulls taakos ear.

The effect is immediate taako yelps, stills, and throws up, lup had once told them that pulling an elves ear would disorient and nauseate them, he drags him back while taako rights himself. He pulls taakos face up while opening the bottle and as he's about to pour it into his mouth taako grabs at his thigh and before he can stop him and grab his hand taako grabs his crotch and squeezes hard, digging his nails in and pulling down making it as painful as he can.

The bottle drops and spills into the grass while barry lets go of taako and grabs himself doubling over as taako grabs his pack but not his umbra staff and runs into the forest. Barry tries to recover and starts to run after him but no human can follow an elf into the forest at night without getting lost, humans have no night vision and no knowledge of the forest.

Barry goes back to the clearing and sits by the fire and cries. For the first time in 100 years, he is alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry spends the next 14 years looking out for everyone, using stolen magical books to learn more spells and rituals, and using the rituals he's learned he can watch from a distance at everyone's life. He can't go to them how would he explain to them that their technically aliens and went on a 100 year journey together trying to stop a power no one's ever seen and they have a base on the fucking moon.

Instead he watches. He watches lucretia try to find the relics he smiles when he sees her get hurt despite knowing lup and taako wouldn't approve. He watches cap’n’port who is a shell of a man who can't even speak anymore, he doesn't watch him much it hurts to bad.

He watches merle get married to someone he doesn't love who treats him badly, he cheers when melre leaves her but is sad that he has to give up seeing his children. He watches magnus meet a woman in a barfight who breaks his nose and picks him up and throws him across the bar watches him stand right back up and ask her out watches as he fall in love with her and becomes the folk hero he deserves to be and cries when he finds her dead.

He watches taako a lot, namely because taako is all he has left of lup, he watches as he finds a caravan to go with and cooks for them and then eventually meets a half human half tiefling man who sweet talks him and whispers promises in his ear. A man who teaches him common and protects him from humans who would kill him for some ritual that demands elven parts.

A man who treats him right for all of 2 months until barry starts to see make-up covered bruises, forced weight loss and limps that never leave for long. It's hard for barry to watch the man beat him and hurt him, he wishes for lup who would stop all of this who wouldn't put up with this, who would save her brother, he wishes he could stop this he wishes he could stop this man from hurting somemone he considers a brother. But he can't let taako see him incase he remembers him, since he now has a scar from their scuffle and can't hurt the man because how could be explain him killing him if taako sees.

Barry eventually stops watching because he has found the cave were lup had gone in and he's strong enough to resist the gauntlets power, something only lup was ever able to control. But when he gets to the cave he realizes lup put up a spell so only merle or his relatives blood can open the door. when he finds gundren rockseeker he's delighted. He feels bad about using this man but he needs the gauntlet to stop lucretia.

He knows there's not actually treasure in the cave, at least not any treasure he knows about and if he's being honest he's going to kill any and all people who go with gundren including him. He knows everyone would be shocked and appalled but hard times have come and he's got to do what he needs to do.

Hes pleasantly surprised when he sees that somehow magnus merle and taako have meet up again and are actually the ones there to help. Well he won't kill them then. As they spend time together he finds it annoying to deal with them and starts to end every sentence with “and i'm barry bluejeans” in some vain attempt to have them remember him. At the fight he dies and has to become a lich, he knows that lup and taako will kill him all over when (if) they come back to him but he has to do it. Beggars can't be choosers after all he still has stuff to do.


End file.
